Knights of Pluto
The Knights of Pluto is a humorously inept group of nine knights led by Adelbert Steiner in Final Fantasy IX stationed at Alexandria Castle. They are charged with the protection of Queen Brahne and Princess Garnet, but they get discharged when Steiner leaves with Zidane's group, being replaced by General Beatrix and her soldiers. The Knights *Captain Adelbert Steiner *Blutzen, Pluto Knight II – The first super sleuth, was ambushed by Blank and Zidane, and his armor was stolen (worn by Zidane). *Kohel, Pluto Knight III – The second super sleuth, was ambushed by Blank and Zidane, and his armor was stolen (worn by Blank). *Laudo, Pluto Knight IV – The Writer, found in the library. *Dojebon, Pluto Knight V – The Artilleryman, a bit of a klutz, he runs straight into Steiner at one point. *Breireicht, Pluto Knight VI – The knight who is exercising in the left tower, he knows all the knights and what they do best. *Weimar, Pluto Knight VII – The knight who knows the names of all the girls in town. He also appears as a boss with Haagen and Steiner. *Haagen, Pluto Knight VIII – The Navigator, found dipping his feet in the canal in the courtyard. He also appears as a boss with Weimar and Steiner. *Mullenkedheim, Pluto Knight IX – The Cannonball expert, found hungry in the banquet hall. *Unnamed Pluto Knight (Blank) - Found near the right-hand gate. Rallying The Knights Early in the game, during the performance of "I Want to Be Your Canary", the player has the option to find all the Knights of Pluto in the locations listed above. Locating them all and reporting to Breireicht in the left tower will earn an Elixir. Defense of Alexandria When Bahamut attacks Alexandria on Disc 3, Garnet gives orders to the Knights of Pluto. Their past ineptitude has completely vanished, replaced by the passion they have to defend their home. The knights' personalities will be a key factor in the completion of the tasks they are assigned. *Weimar and Haagen are more suited for the Protect the Townspeople task. *Breireicht and Laudo should be the ones for the Contact Lindblum task. *Blutzen and Kohel are the simple choices for the Gather Information task. *Dojebon and Mullenkedheim have the skills needed for the Fire the Cannons task. If the player assigns all the jobs correctly, they will receive Angel Earrings. Otherwise, the reward is an Ether, Hi-Potion, or Elixir. Battle Haagen and Weimar are fought alongside Steiner on the Prima Vista. Gallery Etymology The Knights of Pluto bear other names in the German version, most of them resembling cities: *Breireicht - Bayreuth *Haagen - Hagen *Kohel - Kochel *Laudo - Lauda *Mullenkedheim - Märchenheim *Dojebon - Shanel *Blutzen - Marktwart *Weimar - Weimar Trivia *There are nine members of the Knights of Pluto from the fact that Pluto (at the time of the game's release) was the ninth planet from the Sun until demoted to a dwarf planet. *Blutzen is seen undressed with darker skin and a blond mohawk; however, when he in his knight uniform, his skin is paler, and his hair, although mostly unseen, is a brown bowl cut. *"Knights of Pluto" is a quiz answer on an Academia quiz terminal in Final Fantasy XIII-2. *In an early draft for the Final Fantasy IX opening unearthed from an old development memo Hironobu Sakaguchi has since shared online, it appears the group of soldiers Steiner was envisioned to lead was an unnamed guard of paladins who would have aided Steiner in storming the Theater Ship to save Garnet. When the Theater Ship would have taken flight, all of the paladins bar Steiner would have been blown off the deck.From the old back up file — Mistwalkercorp References de:Pluto-Truppe es:Batallón Pluto Category:Final Fantasy IX Non-Player Characters Category:Organizations